Fairy Academy: Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan (Chapter)
Fairy Academy: Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan is an omake of Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. Summary Lucy transfers to Fairy Academy from a really stuck-up school for girls. Synopsis Lucy just transferred to Fairy Academy from a really stuck-up school for girls, and is happy to get away from the strictness of the school and welcomes the laid back atmosphere of Fairy Academy. As she enters her classroom, she triggers Natsu's water bucket prank. Natsu and Lucy begins to bicker about the prank, Natsu says that it was for Gray. Suddenly, Gray arrives and tells them that he would not be fooled by a prank like that and sits down on his chair only to find that it was heated up by Natsu. As the two starts to fight, class president Erza tells everyone to take their seats as the class is about to start. Their teacher, Happy arrives. Happy tries to climb the platform but fails. Mirajane helps him, and Lucy admires her for being pretty and kind-hearted. Teacher Happy begins to teach them all about fish: the math of fish, fish history, and delicious ways to eat fish. When the class finishes, Lucy takes stroll around the school and sees the school's "Handsome Idol" Loke, alcohol drinker Cana, and Makarov, Macao and Wakaba that doesn't look like high school students. As Lucy is getting ready to go home, she meets student council president Erza who asks her if she would want to walk home together. Erza reveals to Lucy that she was asked out on a date by Siegrain of the Elite Era High School and she wants Lucy's help to find something to wear. After finishing their shopping, Erza and Lucy was confronted by students from the Phantom Lord Academy. Erza and Lucy tries to leave but Gajeel grabs hold of Lucy. Erza tells him to let go of Lucy, and takes out an iron pipe. Suddenly, Natsu and Gray arrive and help Erza defeat the Phantom Lord Academy students with their Fire Bombs and Ice Shaver. However, Siegrain sees Erza and comments on her being a evil girl then cancels their date. The next day,Erza lies down her head at her desk,collasped.The class started and Teacher Aries interrupts them,saying something bad has happened.They saw Makarov,Wakaba Mine and Macao Conbolt chained to a big tree.Wendy cries and said its her fault because she hold Erza's glasses but Lucy doesn't think it's the reason.Then Elfman read the note from Phantom Academy's Gajeel Redfox,saying having a fight that afternoon. That afternoon,the Phantom Acedemy students showed up,when Lucy and Wendy can't find Erza, Erza met Mystogan with his Jellal face,fainting down because she thought everyone looked alike. Back to the fight,they saw Mirajane tied to a pole.Natsu and gray started fighting.Natsu throws Tabasco at them,Gray uses ice shaving machine to attack.When Gray saw Juvia,she wanted to tell Gray she likes him,but frozen by ice.And then Gray keeps chasing Totomaru. The fight continues on,and Erza joined in.She felled into the pitfall that Virgo digged,and yelled out "KYA!" Natsu and Gray said it was cute.When they saw Erza's glasses broked,they were scared.Erza acted like she was wearing Purtagory Armor,and attacked all of the Phantoms.Then, she went white again when she saw Jellal,Siegrian and Mystogan together.Meanwhile,Lucy called Aquarius.When Aquarius arrived,she attacked everyone with water.When it "rained",Erza's found out she was dead. The fight ended,and Erza treated Natsu,Lucy,Wendy,Gray and Mirajane for karaoke.They singed,and Mirajane was make-uping the Satan Soul look which freaked Lucy out.The next day at school, Juvia and Gajeel joined Fairy Acedemy. Lucy said:"This class has too many new students." Characters Italicized and Bolded=First Appearence Category:Omake